


the woes of goggles

by tardix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardix/pseuds/tardix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm not getting back in. It’s absolutely disgusting in there.”</p><p>“It’s a public pool. What did you expect?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the woes of goggles

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as practice for my creative writing class (we just started working on dialogue) and it somehow turned into my favs arguing at the pool?? so i just went with it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I’m not getting back in.”

“ _What?_ Why not?”

“It’s absolutely disgusting in there.”

“It’s a public pool. What did you expect?”

“Water that’s at least a _little bit_ sanitary?”

“It’s sanitary _enough._ ”

“Put on goggles and look underwater. Then reevaluate your statement.”

“Babe, come _on_. We drove all the way out here–”

“We literally live three minutes away.”

“–So we could go swimming!”

“So _you_ could go swimming. I’m perfectly content with my book and a lounge chair.”

“It’s not like the water’s unhealthy! I swim in here all the time and I haven’t contracted any weird diseases.”

“That we know of.”

“ _Aaannabeth_.”

“ _Peerrcy._ ”

“First of all, I don’t sound like that. Second of all, just _get in_.”

“Are you incapable of swimming by yourself?”

“No! …It’s just not as fun.”

“You’re a child.”

“At least I know how to have fun.”

“I have fun _all_ the time, thanks.”

“Oh yeah? When’s the last time you did something even  _remotely_ enjoyable?”

“What?”

“Name the last time you did something fun.”

“I started a new book this morning. The one I brought _specifically_ so I could read while you swim, remember?”

“Pretty sure that’s not fun.”

“Maybe not to you– Hey! Don’t splash!”

“It barely touched you.”

“I just– I don’t understand. How are you so okay with being _in_ that stuff?”

“I’m used to it. I’m here twenty-four seven for swim meets, you know that. You’ve been to, like, every one of them.”

“That doesn’t make the water any less filthy.”

“You ever heard of showers?”

“Have _you?_ When’s the last time you took one?”

“Wow, okay, low blow. And just so you know, I took one yester– Hey, stop trying to change the subject!”

“I’m not getting back in.”

“I never should’ve gotten you those goggles.”

“It’s not my fault you can see _everything_ with them on. I’m pretty sure I saw a piece of floating–”

“Yeah, okay, that’s enough. Don’t need the details.”

“See! You think it’s gross, too.”

“I know the water’s not _immaculate._ Gods, ‘Beth, I’m not stupid. I just try not to think about it.”

“Just because you’re not thinking about all the dirt you’re swimming in doesn’t mean you’re not swimming in dirt.”

“I _know_ that. What part of ‘I’m not stupid’ don’t you understand?”

“The part where you’re still swimming in that– that community _bath!"_

“That’s a great mental image. Thanks. Really. I appreciate it.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“Look, just give it another try. If the water still isn’t up to your standards, I’ll leave you alone.”

“The water will never be up to my standards.”

“ _Please_.”

“Oh, my gods– _fine._ But I’m using the ladder. There’s no way in Hades I’m getting my hair wet in that bath water. Wait, what… what are you doing? Hey, let go of my ankle! Percy, _no_ –!”

“…”

“…”

“…See? The water’s not so bad.”

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“You were taking too long. I was just trying to speed the process along.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do.”

“No, you _loove_ – Hey!”

“ _Hah._ ”

“No fair, I wasn’t ready! You can’t splash someone when their guard is down.”

“Why not?”

“’Cause it’s against the rules!”

“ _What_ rules?”

“Basic pool etiquette!”

“Well then, what’s the point of splashing if the other person’s always expecting– Hey!  _Percy!_ Stop laughing! You got water in my _mouth_ , you jerk!”

“You should’a seen your face!”

“You broke your own rules! You can’t just break your own rules!”

“They’re _my_ rules. Of course I can break them.”

“Oh, that’s just- unbelievable. It’s _on_ , Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> side note: i use italics _way_ too much.
> 
> also hmu on [tumblr](http://elizaschulyers.tumblr.com/) ok (i'll start posting drabbles there soon i promise).


End file.
